Meu Melhor Amigo
by Luana Taisho
Summary: É um pouco do meu passado nessa historia, só que com um final feliz. Kagome uma garota que acabara de mudar de escola, não conhecia ninguém a não ser seu primo Inuyasha. Mais o que o Sesshoumaru tem a ver nessa Historia.


**Nota da Autora: Inuyasha e seus personagens não me pertencem. Estou começando a escrever exatamente às 22h57min de 22/07/12.**

** Do nada quis escrever essa História. É mais ou menos uma mistura da minha vida com o mundo das fanfictions. **

**Eu vou colocar 4 anos e 4 meses da minha vida dentro dessa fanfic, só o desfecho q vai ser diferente.**

**É meio triste para eu escrever, mais pelo menos vou escrever como acho queria que tivesse acontecido comigo. Eu vou ser a Kagome e meu melhor amigo Sesshoumaru, e meu primo o Inuyasha. Espero que gostem.**

**By: Luana Taisho. **

**Meu Melhor Amigo**

**Capitulo 1 – O Primeiro Dia**

**Meu nome é Kagome Higurashi. Hoje é 7 de Fevereiro de 2008, um dia normal. **

**Começa mais um ano letivo, e eu agora teria que me acostumar a nova escola. Tive que mudar de novo já que a antiga escola acabou indo a falência. Eu e meu primo Inuyasha vamos começar a estudar aqui. **

**Eu não conheço ninguém daqui, me sinto meio descolada. Eu com meu enorme cabelo em um rabo de cavalo e um arco rosa sem maquiagem nenhuma, pois eu tenho 9 anos né, eu sei que eu sou mais nova, mais e porque, eu pulei uma serie, por estar mais avançada e por ter entrado com quase 2 anos na escola, mais faço 10 no meio do ano.**

** Eu entrava na nova escola. Tudo é tão diferente. Eu e inuyasha ficamos em um banco aguardando.**

**Eu: Inuyasha será que aqui é uma boa escola?**

**Inu: Sei lá estou pela primeira vez aqui igual a você.**

**Bateu o sinal e os inspetores mandaram agente para a quadra. Lá nos formamos. Eu e meu primo somos do 6ºano. Depois de todos formados, subimos a rampa e cada um ia para as suas salas. Tinha bastante gente na nossa sala.**

** Eu e meu primo sentamos um do lado do outro. Quando o professor chegou pediu para que ficássemos de pé e fizéssemos uma roda. Depois de tudo pronto ele começou a falar.**

**Naraku: Bom dia a todos os novos alunos. Meu nome é Naraku e sou professor de religião.**

**Naraku: Cada um vai falar seu nome, que tipo de musica gosta e sua idade.**

**Infelizmente eu estava do lado do professor e seria a primeira.**

**Eu: Bom..dia. Meu nome é Kagome Higurashi. Gosto de rock, pop e musica eletrônica. Tenho 9 anos.**

**Quando falei minha idade algumas pessoas começavam a cochichar. Uma garota ao meu lado começou a se apresentar.**

**Sango: Bom dia meu nome é Sango Himura. Gosto de pop. E tenho 10 anos.**

**Todos se apresentaram e sentamos em nossos lugares. E assim foi passando o tempo.**

**No intervalo fiquei com meu primo. Na hora da saída, uma garota chamada Kagura, Kanna e Kikyo com sua turma veio e arrancou meu arco.**

**Kagura: Você não deveria usar isso. Essa coisa é para criancinhas de 9 anos. Ela Kanna, Kikyo e sua turma com o rosto cheio de maquiagem rindo de mim.**

**Eu disse: Eu tenho 9 anos e uso o que eu quiser. E com isso sai por que eu vou de van particular.**

**Fiquei do lado do meu primo agente ia conversando juntos.**

**Quando cheguei em casa subi as escadas e minha mãe abriu a porta e veio perguntando como era a escola. Eu falei que era normal. E Também contei o que aconteceu comigo na saída. Minha mãe disse pra mim esquecer isso.**

**Quero que esse ano seja diferente.**

**Eu sou uma garota que gosta de falar muito, mais sou muito tímida para começar uma conversa com quem eu não conheço.**

**Um tempo depois o Professor Naraku passou um trabalho e eu fiquei com um colega que já conhecia da antiga escola e mais dois garotos que sobraram. Pois é meio que meu primo Inuyasha me deixou e não conversava mais comigo.**

**Umas semanas depois eu comecei a falar com uma menina chamada Sango. Ela é muito legal, diferente das outras garotas. Também conversava um pouco com o Houjo um garoto esquisito, parecia doido com aquele cabelo grande mais era engraçado.**

**Nos intervalos eu e Sango fomos e sentamos no meio da quadra e as vezes apostávamos corrida porque eu pedia. **

**O Houjo hoje veio com uma capa e um livro sinistro que falava sobre magia.**

** Ele sentou no meio da quadra e começou a meditar e todos foram e ficaram olhando pra ele. Depois que o sinal bateu, ele levantou e começou a correr atrás da gente falando que ia nos enfeitiçar, com a varinha dele, rsrsrs. E nos corríamos fugindo dele, foi muito engraçado.**

_**E assim foi passando os primeiros meses.**_

**Eu e Sango nos tornamos super amigas. Também conversava com lisa, ela era mais pra colega, mais gostava dela.**

**Eu e Sango temos bastantes coisas em comum, e outras nem tanto. Eu sabia que ela se tornaria minha melhor amiga, e que ela me apoiaria a partir daqui pra frente.**

**Na van eu comecei a conhecer as pessoas, mais fiz uma amizade com um garoto muito legal. Seu nome é Sesshoumaru Taisho.**

**N.A: Aqui está o primeiro capitulo. Eu sei que é muito curto mais e porque faz muito tempo e não lembro muito. Eu fiquei meio triste em escrever, mais escrevi porque quero fazer um final feliz pelo menos. Espero que gostem.**


End file.
